brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes
5001091 5001092 5001093 5001094 5001095 5001096 | Theme = Super Heroes DC Universe | Price = / 39.99 / 29.99 / 19.99 | DE = 49.99 / 39.99 / 29.99 }} | Developers = Traveller's Tales | Publishers = Warner Brothers DC Comics Feral Interactive (Mac OS X)Feral Interactive - LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes for Mac | Date = June 19, 2012 First Look at Green Lantern in LEGO Batman 2 DC Super Heroes June 27, 2012 LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes PlayStation 3 June 22, 2012 May 21, 2013 (Wii U) http://www.gamestop.com/wii-u/games/lego-batman-2/108816 | Genre = Action-Adventure, Open world | Modes = | Rating = ESRB: E10+, PEGI:7+ | Platforms = Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Playstation Vita, Mac OS X, PChttp://www.gamestop.com/browse?nav=16k-LEGO+Batman+2+DC+Super+Heroes }} ---- 'LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes' is a sequel to ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame, released on June 19, 2012. Story The playboy philanthropist, Bruce Wayne, and presidential candidate, Lex Luthor, are both nominated for the Man-of-the-Year award, the ceremony takes place in Gotham. The award goes to Bruce. Five villains – The Joker, The Riddler, Harley Quinn, The Penguin, and Two-Face – along with henchmen raid the event and begin stealing from the guests. Bruce exits stage-right and changes into his costume. Joker takes the trophy and begins his "acceptance speech", but is interrupted by Batman and Robin crashing through the stage in the Batboat. Four of the villains exit through the trapdoor, leaving Harley Quinn to cover their flight. She is defeated and the Dynamic Duo begin hunting the other villains in the theatre.Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes gives new life to the franchise (preview) - A+E Interactive Although they manage to capture The Riddler, Two-Face, and finally The Penguin, The Joker escapes. Batman and Robin chase him in the Batwing and Robin's Helicopter, and defeat him in Gotham Funland Entrance. After the police haul him off, Superman arrives to greet the Dynamic Duo, apologize to "Bruce" for missing the ceremony, and to scold Batman for making a mess at the theatre. During the raid, Lex earned an admiration for The Joker, and the two form an alliance later when Lex breaks Joker out of Arkham. With The Deconstructor, they can destroy shiny, black objects (such as the walls of Penguin's cell), and Lex hints at using it on Batman's vehicles. While in Luthor's Mini-VTOL, Joker begins aiming the Deconstructor at different cells and frees Catwoman, The Riddler, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Bane.YouTube.comYouTube.com Meanwhile, in the Batcave, Bruce Wayne is contacted by Martian Manhunter from the Justice League Watchtower and informs him of an emergency. Alfred shows Bruce and Dick Grayson (Tim Drake) where it is on a map, and they change into Batman and Robin and leave for Arkham Asylum where they find the villains Joker freed attempting a prison break. They then attempt to stop them, starting with Catwoman. The villains are stopped, and the police arrive. Commissioner Gordon informs the Dynamic Duo that all of the villains have been accounted for, except Joker. Batman notices an electrified brick outside of Joker's cell. He and Robin go to investigate. They run-in to Killer Croc and Mr. Freeze, who create obstacles, and stop The Scarecrow from escaping. They bring a black piece back to the Batmobile and discover it was destroyed with LexCorp technology and conclude that Luthor broke Joker out. Batman, Robin, and Gordon are alerted by a Police Officer that there has been a break-in at Ace Chemicals, and they leave. When Gordon and the Officer look back, they realize that the villains have escaped and that other officers are tied up in their places. Two-Face and Riddler wave at them as they escape in a police van. At Ace Chemicals, Batman and Robin find that The Joker had already been there and stolen chemicals. They try to escape when a fire begins and just before they fall into the inferno, they are rescued by Superman. With help from Superman, they are able to escape. Batman tries to find out what Joker is making, and realizes it is Kryptonite. He uses the Batcomputer to find nearby locations of Kryptonite, and heads downtown. They follow a large vehicle, the Juggernaut. On the inside, Lex and Joker are creating Kryptonite. Batman and Robin begin firing at it. When the defenses are weakened enough, the Dynamic Duo infiltrate it.YouTube.com Batman takes the Kryptonite, and Lex is subdued. Joker however uses his joybuzzer on Batman and Robin to the point where they fall out of the Juggernaut, into their vehicles. Joker aims the Deconstructor at the Batmobile, which falls apart, and the Juggernaut gets away. Back in the Batcave, Batman analyzes the Kryptonite and finds that it is only similar to true Kryptonite and that is harmless to Kryptonians. However, if there wasn't actual Kryptonite in the Juggernaut, the Batmobile's computer shouldn't have shown it. He and Robin decide that it was just a trick of Joker's, and put it away with the other Kryptonite they store in-case Superman goes bad.YouTube.com Meanwhile, in the Juggernaut, Lex and Joker who are tracking the location of the false Kryptonite lose their signal, but realize that it is directly ahead. They use the Deconstructor to open a cavern and enter the Batcave. A fight ensues, and the Bat-bike, Batwing, and Batboat are destroyed. Batman and Robin flee through the elevator, and hang on to the shaft to escape when it falls. Joker and Lex find the Kryptonite vault and leave with it after Joker's pies explode and a fire begins. At the top of the elevator shaft, Superman arrives to rescue Batman and Robin. Together they escape the Batcave. Batman and Superman head after a LexCorp aircraft while Robin stays and tries to fix the vehicles. Batman and Superman infiltrate the LexCorp aircraft, but when the reach the control section, Batman is dropped through a trapdoor. Superman rescues him and carries him to LexCorp in Metropolis. From LexCorp, a large Joker-esque robot emerges and heads back to Gotham. Batman in a LexCorp aircraft and Superman fire at it, and then land on it. Lex emerges with Kryptonite and weakens Superman who falls. Batman saves him by gliding back to Gotham. Though most of his powers return, he is unable to fly and hunches over. The robot hits at them, and they fall through the ground. It continues to make holes in the ground above the metro, but Superman uses his heat vision to destroy the left hand completely. At the City Hall, Lex begins to give a speech and infects the crowd with a mind-altering gas so that they will vote for him. Superman destroys the gas emitting flower from the robot. Robin arrives in a multi-coloured Batmobile. The robot chases Batman and Robin through Gotham City, but they drive in such a way that the Kryptonite it leaves looks similar to Joker's face. Martian Manhunter sees it from space, and calls the Justice League. Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Cyborg, and The Flash respond. The robot attacks Wayne Tower, since Lex despises Bruce, and destroys the foundation. Superman and Wonder Woman keep it in place while Batman, Robin, Green Lantern, and Cyborg enter through the bottom of the building together. They knock the Robot off of the top and they jump down to beat the Joker Robot. Green Lantern creates constructs to keep the tower from falling. Superman is too weak to continue, but Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Cyborg, and The Flash finish the robot off. Joker attempts to use his joybuzzer to defeat the heroes and calls upon several of Lex Luthors Lex Bots to attack the heroes. However the robots are defeated and joker soon afterwards. The heroes begin to celebrate at the defeat of Joker when suddenly Lex emerges out of the destroyed robot in his Power Armour Mech and attempts to kill the Justice League. Lex fires the machines gun at Batman who quickly hides and contacts Martian Manhunter for help. Manhunter then readies the Watch Tower laser and, with the help of the heroes, is able to fire it on Lex's Power Armour causing it to fall to the ground with Lex trapped inside. Batman then delivered the finishing attacks to the Power Armour Mech and threw Lex to the ground, defeating him. The police then arrive, arrest Lex and the Joker, and haul them off to prison. Meanwhile, Brainiac is viewing Earth and says "I have located it." The other superheroes stay to help clean up the Batcave. Though not a part of the main story, there are side-missions around Gotham City to rescue endangered civiliansMTV.com and to locate and defeat hidden villains, such as Bane on the beach or The Penguin at the zoo's Arctic World exhibit. Characters ♣ indicates a character available with downloadable content ♦ indicates a character playable on handheld versions of the game. Several appear on consoles using the "Extra Toggle" Red Power Brick. Vehicles Ground Vehicles Air Vehicles Water Vehicles Locations ; Gotham City (Minikit) Air Vehicles Locations ; Gotham City Levels Press Statement LEGO.com Description Cast * Laura Bailey - Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Wonder Woman * Troy Baker - Batman, Brainiac, Hawkman, Sinestro, Two-Face * Joseph Balderrama - Killer Moth * Brian Bloom - Aquaman, Cyborg * Steve Blum - Alfred Pennyworth, Bane, Captain Cold, Penguin, Ra's Al Ghul * Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor * Cam Clarke - Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Nightwing * Townsend Coleman - Commissioner Gordon, General Zod, Mad Hatter, Mr. Freeze * Bridget Hoffman - Lois Lane, Supergirl * Nolan North - Captain Boomerang, Hush, Scarecrow * Rob Paulsen - Riddler * Charlie Schlatter - Flash, Robin III, Robin IV * Christopher Corey Smith - Joker * Fred Tatasciore - Black Adam, Black Manta, Clayface, Killer Croc, Man-Bat * Katherine Von Till - Batcomputer, Catwoman * Anna Vocino - Katana, Vicki Vale * Kari Wahlgren - Batgirl, Black Canary, Hawkgirl, Huntress, Zatanna * Travis Willingham - Superman, Bizarro, Captain Marvel, Gorilla Grodd Crew * Cam Clarke - Voice Director Notes * A sequel to LEGO Batman: The Videogame was foreshadowed in the data section where the last bit of info, which sold for 4,000,000,000 studs, read "The End...?". * The PC DEMO files for LEGO Harry Potter Years 5-7 includes content about LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, listing Batman, Superman, Superman's flight control, Batcar, Robin, Glide Pack, Tightrope Base and Grapple Point. * This is the first LEGO licensed video game created by Traveller's Tales where the characters talk and have dialogue. However, the way it was advertised is false as past LEGO video games but based on Original themes such as LEGO Island and LEGO Chess have had dialogue.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNAJcYQc_vM * This is the second LEGO game on PlayStation Vita, The first being LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7. * An exclusive pre-order from EB includes downloadable content that allows play with five villains and heroes on Xbox 360 and PS3: Bizarro, Captain Cold, Black Adam, Black Manta, Gorilla Grodd, Nightwing, Shazam, Katana, Zatanna, and Damian Wayne. * A physical version of Batman's Electricity Suit is included with the LEGO Batman: The Visual Dictionary. * There are 250 gold bricks to collect. * A Collectors' Edition is currently available through Amazon. In addition to the game, it also includes 30164 Lex Luthor.Amazon.com * A pre-order from ShopTo.net includes a LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes comic book downloadable content to unlock the Harley Quinn bike. Harley Quinn's Motorbike is also available in the Wii version of the game. * There are 85 characters in the portable versions of the game. * Harley Quinn's Motorbike can be unlocked by completing the game 100%. * This is the first official LEGO game to feature the invention of open world, or "Free Roam", the second being LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game. * The Dinosaur that Cyborg is locking into a cage before he his called to Gotham City is set 4958. The same set also appears in LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite in the same scene. * There is a reference to the "Back to the Future" movie in the level "The Next President". If you put the City Hall clock into position 10:04, lightning will strike it. * Most of the Promotional Artwork is based off of the ones from Batman: Arkham City. * There are a few references to this game in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Minifigure Included with Preorder |}} Gallery Promotional Images lb2 logo.png|LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (Logo) Batman lb2.jpg| Lex lb2.jpg|Lex Luthor Wonder Woman LB2.jpg|Wonder Woman Catwoman LB2.jpg|Catwoman Greenlanternlb2.jpg|Green Lantern Jokerjpeg.jpg|The Joker Robinlb2.jpg|Robin Flashturn.jpg|Flash Lego-batman-2-dc-super-heroes zpd1t.T200.jpg|Bane Nightwing final squarepreview.jpg|Nightwing superman lb2.jpg|Superman LB2 Bane BAC-Parody Final 040312-140x156.jpg|Bane holding Robin Batman Edited-140x156.jpg| holding a Batarang Catwoman AC.jpg|Catwoman LB2 Green-Lantern BAC-Parody Final 040312-156x131.jpg|Green Lantern LB2 Lex-Luthor BAC-Parody Final 040312-138x156.jpg|Lex Luthor holding Kryptonite Robin AC promo.png|Robin holding a staff LB2 Superman BAC-Parody Final 040312-133x156.jpg|Superman Joker AC promo.png|The Joker with a card LB2 Wonder-Woman BAC-Parody Final 040312.jpg|Wonder Woman catching a criminal Bane LB2 stats.jpg|Bane Batman LB2 stats.jpg|Batman Carwoman LB2 stats.jpg|Catwoman Flash LB2 stats.jpg|Flash Green Lantern LB2 stats.jpg|Green Lantern Joker LB2 stats.jpg|The Joker Lex Luthor LB2 stats.jpg|Lex Luthor Robin LB2 stats.jpg|Robin Superman LB2 stats.jpg|Superman Wonder Woman LB2 stats.jpg|Wonder Woman Batmanlego2530pxheaderimg2.jpg|The first officially released promotional image for the game Legobatman2.jpg Legobatman2-600x570.jpg Batman_dictionary-5.jpg|Pages with information on in-game locations from LEGO Batman: The Visual Dictionary 81VVAYeGuCL._AA1500_.jpg|Nightwing and Shazam on an advertisement for a Heroes Character Pack Batman 2 advertisement.jpg|Advertisement for the game. B-744x1024.jpg|The Harley Quinn bike available with downloadable content from ShopTo.net LB2 Wanted Posters Print Cover 040212.jpg Screenshots Consoles 5001090.png|3DS game case 5001091.png|DS game case 5001092.png|PC game case 5001093.png|PlayStation3 game case 5001094.png|PSVITA game case 5001095.png|Wii game case 5001096.png|Xbox 360 game case lB2 Special edition.png|Collectors edition Case lB2 Special edition-2.png|Collectors edition contents LB2 Special edition-3.jpg|Collectors edition cover art Batman2U.jpeg| Wii U Game Case DLC packs Legobatman2_ps3_dlc.jpg Legobatman2_xbox_dlc.jpg Trailers Lego_B2_DC_Super_Heroes_Trailer|Reveal Trailer LEGO Batman 2 DC Super Heroes - "Open World" Trailer|Open World Trailer Lego Batman 2 DC Super Heroes Talking Mini Figures Trailer HD|Talking Mini Figures Trailer Sources * LA Times * Brick Heroes * Official LEGO Video Games site External links * [http://www.feralinteractive.com/en/mac-games/legobatman2/ LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes for Mac] from Feral Interactive See also * LEGO Batman: The Video Game * Traveller's Tales * TT Games * Feral Interactive Notes * This is the only LEGO game to be for both Wii and Wii U(not counting the fact that Wii games are compatible with Wii Us). References Category:Batman Category:Super Heroes Category:Video Games Category:2012 media Category:DC Universe